fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finchel
right Das ist meine neue FF und sie geht über Finchel. Hoffe sie gefällt euch und jetzt Viel Spaß! LG Verri ♥ Mein Leben soll sich verändern... Alles war normal. Rachel war ein normales Mädchen. Ein normales Mädchen, nicht besonders hübsch, eben durchschnittlich. Alles war normal, bis ein neuer Junge in ihre Schule kam. Er war im gleichen Jahrgang und in der gleichen Klasse wie sie. Ihr wurde zugeteilt, sich um den neuen zu kümmern... Der Neue *Rachel* Heute würde der Neue kommen. Ich soll vor der Schule warten, bis er kommt. Dort war ich auch. Und wartete. Jetzt kam ein Junge auf mich zu. Und was für ein Junge auf mich zukam! Er sah richtig gut aus. Nein, stopp! Ich musste aufhören so zu denken. Ich hatte einen Freund. Einen wunderbaren, liebevollen, netten, süßen Freund. Jesse. Jetzt stand er direkt vor mir und sah mich fragend an. Oh, er musste mich wohl etwas gefragt haben. Rachel: "Ahh, sorry. Was hast du gesagt?" Junge: "Ich wollte wissen ob du das Mädchen bist, das sich um mich kümmern soll?" Rachel: "Ah, ja genau, das bin ich. Ich bin übrigens Rachel. Junge: "Ich bin Finn. Ich glaub ich muss jetzt ins Klassenzimmer. Kannst du mir vielleicht zeigen wo das ist?" Rachel: "Ja, gleich, aber wir haben noch über 40 minuten zeit, da man zu mir gesagt hat, dass ich früher kommen soll um dich noch ein bisschen kennenzulernen. Wir können uns noch ein bisschen auf die Mauer da setzen."thumb Finn: "Gerne. In welcher Klasse bist du?" Rachel: "In der gleichen wie du. Ich nehme mal an du bist 17?" Finn: "Ja du auch oder?" Rachel: "Nein, erst 16. Ich werde in ein Paar Monaten 17." Finn: "Erzähl mir ein bisschen über dich." Rachel: "Ok, ich bin Rachel Berry und 16 Jahre alt. Ich habe am 18. Dezember Geburtstag. Meine beste Freundin heißt Quinn, sie ist auch in unserer Klasse. Mein Freund heißt Jesse. Und ich wohne hier in Lima. Ok, jetzt bist du dran." Finn: "Ahm, also ich bin Finn Hudson. Bin 17 und ich habe keine Freundin, weil ich erst neu her gezogen bin. Ich wohne auch in Lima. Ach ja und ich spiele gerne Football und singe gerne. Ahm und du hast einen Freund?" Rachel: "Ich liebe es zu singen, dann kannst du ja auch in den Glee - Club. Da bin ich auch. Und ja ich habe einen Freund. Jesse. Wir sind seit 2 Jahren glücklich zusammen. Wir redeten noch weiter, bis die Schule begann... Nach 3 Wochen... *Rachel* Finn war mittlerweile mein bester Freund. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er nur eine Straße weiter wohnte, als ich. Wir wussten alles übereinander. Wie gesagt er war eben mein bester Freund und ich seine beste Freundin. Wie machten jeden Tag etwas zusammen. Mit ihm hatte ich so viel Spaß, ich konnte über alles mit Finn reden. Einfach so ohne nachzudenken. *Finn* Sie war perfekt. Sie war meine beste Freundin, aber ich empfand mehr für sie, aber ich konnte die Gefühle nicht zulassen, immerhin hatte sie einen Freund. Und unsere Freundschaft wollte ich auch nicht zerstören. Heute war eigentlich ein guter Tag. Wir hatten wie immer etwas für heute Mittag geplant. Zum Glück war heute Freitag. Ich war gerade zu Hause angekommen, als ich eine SMS von Rachel bekam. Schon als ich ihren Namen auf dem Display sah, breitete sich ein rießen Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht aus. Hey Süßer, Ich kann heute leider nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Aber Jesse ist sauer, weil wir nicht mehr so viel zusammen machen und so. Ich wäre gerne bei dir gewesen. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Hdl Rachel. '' Immer wenn sie mich so nannte, und das tat sie ziemlich oft, breitete sich ein Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Ich sollte mir aber keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Ich schrieb sofort zurück. ''Hey Kleine, '' ''Kein Problem. Viel Spaß mir Jesse. '' ''Bis Morgen? Ida Finn. Dafür hatte sich durchgesetzt, das ich sie Kleine nannte, was auch wirklich passend war, da ich, thypisch Footballer eben, größer war als sie und das ein ganzes Stück. Ich bekam auch schnell wieder die Antwort. Auf jeden Fall bis morgen. Danke!!! Jetzt musste ich meinen Mittag eben anders verbringen. Weil mir nichts besseres einfiel machte ich Hausaufgaben. So was machte ich nie Freitags, wer tat das schon? Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden klingeltethumb es an der Haustür, ich war gerade fertig geworden, ich lief runter um zu schauen wer es ist. Als ich die Haustür öffnete war ich geschockt. Vor mir stand eine völlig verweinte Rachel. Ihr Gesicht war Kreidebleich und ihre Augen rot und geschwollen. Sie flüsterte nur: "Bitte nimm mich in den Arm." Ich ging sofort auf Rachel zu und schloss sie in meine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir so dastanden, aber irgendwann gingen wir in mein Zimmer. Ich hielt sie in meinen Armen, bis die Tränen weniger wurden. Dann fragte ich was passiert sei, und das was passiert war, machte mich richtig sauer.. Das Ende? Rachel: "Jesse und ich haben einen Spaziergang gemacht, und als irgendwo eine Bank stand, fragte er ob wir uns setzen sollten. Wir haben uns hingesetzt und dann h-hab ich seine Hand genommen, a-aber er hat sie wieder weggenommen. I-ich habe gefragt wieso, u-und er hat nur gefragt was zwischen mir und dir läuft. Ich habe gesagt das du mein bester Freund bist, mehr nicht. Dann...dann hat er mich angeschrien, w-was mir eigentlich einfalle, ihn so zu belügen und das, wenn ich will, das wir weiter zusammen sind, aufhören muss, dich zu treffen. I-ich hab d-dann gesagt, das ich das nicht will und e-er...ist ausgerastet und hat...er hat m-mir an den Kopf geworfen, das er.....das er nur mit mir zusammen war, weil ich s-so beliebt war, w-was ich aber eigentlich gar nicht war, und ich habe m-mich verändert und ich sei eine hässlich, d-dumme Bitch u-und...-" Finn: "Rach, das tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte nicht, das..." Rachel hatte wieder angefangen zu schluchzen und zu weinen. Ich hielt sie wieder in meinen Armen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Rachel: "E-er hat....e-er hat mir dann eine....eine Ohrfeige gegeben..." Finn: "Er hat was? So ein...Dem werde ich zeigen, was passiert, wenn man meine beste Freundin ohrfeigt. Ich-" Rachel: "Finn, lass es, er bringt nur Ärger. Ich versteh nur nicht, wie ich mich auf Jesse einlassen konnte. I-ich war so dumm. I-ich musste anfangen zu weinen, weil....es tut einfach so weh. Ich war so verletzt. I-ich bin weggerannt und er...er hat mir hinterher gerufen...das....er hat gesagt, das er mich... nie g-geliebt hat." Rachel weinte immer weiter und immer stärker. Verständlicher weise. Wie konnte man nur so einer wunderbaren Person wie Rachel wehtun? Sie ist so zerbrechlich. Jeder der sie als Freundin hat, sollte sie schützen, nicht sie verletzen. Rachel weinen zu sehen, bricht mir das Herz. Sie tut mir so unendlich Leid. Sie vergräbt ihr Gesicht wieder in meinem T- Shirt. Ich halte sie einfach nur im Arm, streiche ihr über den Rücken und murmle so Sachen wie "Alles wird wieder gut." Das hoffte ich von ganzem Herzen... Gefällts euch bis jetzt? Würde mich über Kommentare freuen. LG JustLoveKlaine <3 Neuanfang? *2 Monate später / Finn* Rachel ging es wieder gut. Wieder wie vorher, wenn nicht noch besser ohne dieses Arschloch. Sie hatte gelernt ohne ihn zu leben und ging ihm aus dem Weg, auch wenn das schwer war, weil sie in der gleichen Klasse waren. Wir verbrachten jetzt noch mehr Zeit miteinander. Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Heute hatten wir uns wieder verabredet. Wir gingen zu unserem Lieblingsplatz, da war ein großer Baum und es war ein perfkter Platz zum Picknicken. Es war ein Weg von 10 Minuten zu der Lichtung. Zusammen gingen wir los. Wir setzten uns auf den Stamm und lehnten uns an die Äste des Baumes. Wir redeten eine Weile bis ich nachdenklicher wurde. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr so tun als wären wir nur Freund ich musste es ihr einfach sagen. Finn: "Rach, ich muss dir was sagen. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass ich mich in dich verliebt hatte, du bist das schönste, klügste, netteste - " Von da an konnte ich nicht mehr weiterreden, da sich Rachel vorgebeugt hatte und ihre Lippen sanft auf meine drückte. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm. Es war das tollst Gefühl, das ich je gefühlt hatte. Wenn sie sich von mir mit einem Kuss auf die Wange von mir verabschiedet hatte, dachte ich in mir explodiere ein Feuerwerk. Dann wusste ich nicht was das jetzt war. Es war einfach nur... wow! *Rachel* Als ich hörte, dass er in mich verliebt war, konnte ich nicht anders. Ich beugte mich vor um ihn zu küssen und ich wusste es war richtig. Es war einfach perfekt. Ich weiß nich wie ich es anders ausdrücken könnte. Als wir uns voneinander lösten, musste ich grinsen. Ich hätte ihn gerne noch länger geküsst, doch irgendwann ging uns die Luft aus. Finn: "Ich denke, das klingt jetzt ziehlich dumm, aber willst du vielleicht meine Freundin sein?" Rachel: "Es klingt nicht dumm, aber willst du vielleicht meine Freundin sein?" Rachel: "Es klingt nicht dumm, es ist die wunderbarste Frage, die du mir stellen könntest." Als Antwort beugte ich mich einfach nochmal vor um ihn zu küssen. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösten fragte er mit einem Lächeln: Finn: "Darf ich das als ja deuten?" Rachel: "Darfst du." Wir redeten und küssten uns weiter, bis es dunkel wurde und ich nach Hause musste. Als wir vor meiner Haustür standen gab er mir noch einen Kuss und ging dann grinsend davon. Ich schaute ihm noch eine Weile hinterher, bis ich auch hineinging. Als ich drin war und einer meiner Väter mir über den Weg lief, fiel ihm meine gute Laune sofort auf. Dad: "Warum strahlst du denn so?" Rachel: "Finn und ich haben miteinander geredet - " Dad: "Und?" Rachel: "Er hat mir gesagt, dass er in mich verliebt ist und wir haben uns geküsst und jetzt sind wir irgendwie zusammen." Dad: "Ohh, ich freu mich ja so für dich, mein Schatz. Finn ist so ein netter Junge..." Rachel: "Ja, das ist er, aber ich will jetzt ins Bett. Ich bin müde, auserdem ist ja morgen Schule." Dad: "Ok, dann schlaf gut, Prinzessin. Gute Nacht!" Rachel: "Ja, du auch. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten sprang ich die Treppe hoch, in mein Zimmer. Ich machte mich bettfertig und als ich im Bett lag, sag ich, dass mein Handy aufleuchtete. Ich hatte eine SMS bekommen. Und als ich sah von wem , lächelte ich automatisch. Hey Kleine, Schlaf gut und Träum was schönes. Ich freu mich auf Morgen, da kamm ich dich wieder sehen. Ich vermisse dich schon. Hdl Finn Ich schrieb zurück: Hey Süßer, '' ''Ich vermisse dich auch. Träum schön, hdl Rachel :* Ich schmunzelte und lehgte mein Handy weg. Ich schlief tief und fest, bis mein Wecker klingelte. Ich drehte mich um und vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich Finn in einer Stunde wieder sehen würde. Also sprang ich aus dem Bett und war sofort hellwach. Dann ging ich duschen. Ich war gut gelaunt und freute mich auf den Tag. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, was mich noch erwartete... LG JustLoveKlaine :* Ich kann das nicht! *Rachel* Als ich in der Schule ankam, küssten wir uns nochmal kurz, dann ging er schonmal vor ins Klassenzimmer. Ich wollte auch gerade reingehen, als ich auch schon rausgezogen wurde. Von Quinn. Natürlich. Sie zog mich in Richtung Mädchenklo. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich gesehen, wie wir uns geküsst hatten. Quinn wollte alles wissen, wortwörtlich. Also gab ich mich geschlagen und erzählte ihr eine Kurzfassung. EIngentlich nur, das wir uns getroffen hatten und er mich gefragt hat, ob ich seine Freundin sein möchte. Die Geschichte wie es wirklich passiert war würde ich ihr ein anderes mal erzählen. Als wir uns dann auf den Weg zurück machten, hielt uns Santana, eine mehr oder weniger Freundin und die Schul - Bitch auf. Sie wollte, das ich sie mit Finn bekannt mache. Sie hatte es wohl noch nicht mitbekommen das wir zusammen waren. Das wir uns gut verstanden wusste jeder. Rachel: "Wieso? Santana: "Weil er absolut heiß ist." Rachel: "Ah, also eigentlich..." Santana: "Was? Du stellst ihn mir vor. Fertig. Am besten in der Pause." Im Klassenzimmer: Quinn: "Was war das denn gerade?" Rachel: "Sie will Finn als Freund." Quinn: "Sie hat ihn nicht verdient, sie ist eine Bitch. Ihr gehört zusammen." Rachel: "Quinn, verstehst du nicht? Sie wird uns das Leben zur Hölle machen! Sie wird ihn solange anmachen, bis er mich betrügt oder verlässt. Ich kann das nicht. Dann wird es wie bei Jesse. Du weißt wie fertig ich war." In der Pause, wollte Finn mich gerade küssen und beugte sich runter, aber ich drehte mich weg. Finn: "Was ist?" Rachel: "Santana. Sie findet dich heiß. Du wirst mit ihr bestimmt glücklich. Sie wär die perfekte Freundin für einen Footballer wie dich. Sie ist ein Cheerio und hübscher, süßer, klüger, netter, witziger und was weiß ich noch alles. Also Santana - Finn. Finn - Santana. I- ich muss..." Ich rannte weh. Ich merkte wie mir die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Quinn hatte es anscheinend mitbekommen und rannte mir hinterher. Aufs Mädchenklo. Wie immer. Quinn: "Wieso hast du das getan? Du weißt doch das er in dich verliebt ist, Rach!" Rachel: "Ich kann das aber nicht, sie ist so zu sagen unsere Freundin." Quinn: "Ist sie nicht, du hast selber gesagt sie sei eine Bitch. Das ist sie auch. Und was für eine!" Rachel: "Meinst du sie würde das nicht tun, Quinn, bitte sei ehrlich." Quinn: "Warte hier, ich finde das gleich heraus." So blieb ich weiter auf dem Klo und heulte. *Finn* War das gerade wirklich passiert? Sie hatte Schluss gemacht weil sie denkt, dass ich lieber mit so einem Cheerio wie dieser Santana zusammen sein wollte? Lieber mit einem Mädchen, das einen Micromini trägt, statt so süßen Sachen wie Rachel. Eine weitausgeschnittene Bluse statt T- Shirt oder Rentierpullover? Rumps statt Ballerinas oder Sneakers? Ich kann es echt nicht glauben. Ich war schon so lange in sie verliebt. Dann wurde alles gut und jetzt... Ich will meine Rachel zurück! Ich muss... In dem Moment riss Santana mich aus meinen Gedanken. {C {C}Santana: "Also, wollen wir jetzt Knutschen?" Finn: "Was? Hast du sie noch alle?" Santana: "Heißt das du willst...?" Finn: "Gott, nein! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben. Nichts. Ich will Rachel. Mit ihr zusammen sein, nicht mir so einer wie dir! Ich - " Santana: "Du willst also mit Rachel zusammen sein? Nicht mir mir?" Finn: "Ja, genau das heißt das. Rachel ist das bezaubernste Mädchen, das ich kenne. Sie ist - " Santana: "Völlig langweilig und prüde!" Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie auf und ihr Absatz brach ab. Jetzt flippte sie völlig aus, bis ihre Freundinnen sie mit sich zogen. Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Egal, ich musste jetzt kuken, das zwischen mir und Rachel alles in Ordnung kam. Ich wollte sie gerade suchen, da kam Quinn auch schon.... Alles wieder gut? Quinn: "Was hast du denn mit der angestellt?" Auch sie lachte. Ich antwortete mit einem Lächeln. Ich mochte Quinn... Finn: "Ich hab sie ablitzen lassen." Quinns Augen wurden ganz groß. Quinn: "Heißt das du meinst es wirklich ernst mit Rachel?" Finn: "Natürlich. Was denkst du denn?" Ich war ganz verwirrt. Quinn dagegen strahlte förmlich. Quinn: "Rach ist im Klo und ist der Überzeugung du knutschst jetzt mit Santana." Ich verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Finn: "Ich will doch nur mit ihr zusammen sein..." Quinn: "Ich bin hergekommen um Santana zu fragen, ob sie wenn sie und eine ihrer Freundinnen in den gleichen Typen verknallt wären, ihrer Freundin den Vortritt lassen würde." Finn: "Deswegen hat sie Schluss gemacht?" Quinn: "Ja, was hast du...? Ach egal, wir müssen das jetzt klar stellen. Die Pause ist aber gleich vorbei..." Finn: "Noch 5 Minuten." Quinn: "Also, ok. Ich gehen jetzt zu Santana und frage sie das. Ich denke mal sie sagt nein, aber wir werden heuter eh nicht mehr viel zu klären bekommen. Das gleich ist die letzte Stunde. Wir reden morgen weiter. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich um Rachel." Ich seufzte, wie komplziert das doch alles war. Finn: "Meinetwegen. Bis morgen. Und danke, Quinn." Quinn: "Kein Problem. Bis morgen." Da ich nichts anderes tun konnte ging ich zur letzten Stunde. Gestern war alles gut und ich war so glücklich... *Quinn* Als Finn ging, hatte ich irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm, er sah so traurig aus. Ich musste das wieder in Ordnung bringen und zwar schnell. Ich ging also gerade ins Klassenzimmer um mit Santana zu reden, als sie mir schon entgegenkam. Quinn: "Wo willst du hin?" Satana: "Nach Hause. Jeder will mich, nur er nicht. Einfach Jeder, kapiert?!" Oh, wow, was ging denn mit der ab? Quinn: "Jaja. Ich muss dich noch dringend was fragen. In so einer Zeitschrift gestern hab ich so einen Test gefunden und den will ich unbedingt bei dir nich kurz machen. Es ist auch nur eine Frage, bitte." Ich schaute sie mit meinem Hundeblick an. Der war unschlagbar, das wusste ich. Santana: "Dann beeil dich!" Quinn: "Danke! Also die Frage lautet: Du und deine Freundin seit beide in den gleichen Typen verliebt. Lässt du ihr den Vortritt?" Santana: "Jeder Typ will nur mich, also ist das geklärt. Solange ich glücklich bin ist alles gut. Also nein." Quinn: "Wow, du bist echt eine Bitch!" Mit diesen Worten rannte ich wieder zu Rachel. Sie saß immernoch heulend auf den Boden. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Rachel: "Warst du bei Marie?" Quinn: "Ja, sie hätte es nicht getan, Rach." Rachel: "Dann hätte ich... Komm ich möchte dir was zeigen. Aber dann müssten wir die letzte Stunde schwänzen..." Quinn: "Ist doch egal, die hat eh schon angefangen. Wir melden uns einfach krank. Wohin gehen wir?" Sie lächelte nur, stand auf und griff meine Hand. Nach 20 Minuten waren wir da. Es war ein wunderschöner und wie ich erfahren sollte, für Finn und Rachel ein sehr wichtiger Platz. Wir kletterten auf einen Baum und sie begann die Geschichte von ihr und Finn zu erzählen. Quinn: "Und das hat er gesagt? Ohhh, ist das süß!" Rachel lächelte schwach. Rachel: "Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht so dumm gewesen und hätte Schluss gemacht, nur wegen Santana. Ich bin doch auch in ihn verliebt. Aber er wohl kaum noch, nach der Scheiße, die ich gebaut habe." Quinn: "Rachel, ich - " Finchel *Rachel* Jetzt wusste ich, dass ich ihn niemals hätte verlassen dürfen. Er ist perfekt, nett, liebevoll... Quinn wurde von einem Ruf unterbrochen. Jemand rief meinen Namen. Ich lugte vorsichtig über den Rand des Astes. Dann sah ich das es Finn war, er stand neben unseren Schultaschen. Quinn, ganz die gute Freundin, umarmte mich, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange undflüsterte mir ins Ohr. Quinn: "Rede mit ihm. Sag einfach was du fühlst und vorallem hör auf dein Herz. Du schaffst das. Ich hab dich lieb." Rachel: "Danke, das du immer für mich da bist. Ich hab dich auch lieb." Dann kletterte sie runter und nahm ihre Tasche, schon ging sie weg. Finn dagegen kletterte zu mir und setzte sich hin. Es war fast so wie gestern. Nur, das ich nicht so glücklich war. Rachel: "Finn, es tut mir so Leid, ich dachte nur, das du sie irgendwann mal lieber möchtest als mich, wenn sie dich die ganze Zeit anmacht." Finn: "Ich würde nie im Leben mit so einer zusammen sein wollen wie ihr, nicht mal wenn es dich nicht gäbe und das wäre sehr, sehr schade." Er nahm lächelnd und doch zögernd meine Hand in seine. *Finn* Finn: "Rach, du bist tausend, nein millionenmal hübscher uns süßer als diese Santana. Du bist das klügste und netteste Mädchen das ich kenne. Du verstellst dich nie, für niemanden, du bringst mich zum Lachen und wenn du mich küsst, dann... Ich weiß auch nicht. Es ist wie ein Feuerwerk in mir, nur viel, viel besser. Du bist einfach... Oh! Da waren sie wieder, diese wunderbaren, weichen Lippen. Sie hatte sich rübergebeugt und mich geküsst. Der Kuss ging länger, als unsere bisherigen. Als wir uns voneinander lösten lächelte ich. Rachel: "Finn ich weiß, ich war dumm. Aber gibst du mir noch eine Chance?" Finn: "Natürlich. Rach, jeder macht mal Fehler. Ich verzeihe dir. Aber versprich mir, das du nie wieder Schluss machst weil du denkst, das ich jemanden lieber hätte es als dich. Bitte rede erst mir mir. Und ich will unsere Beziehung nicht geheim halten, was wir aber glaub ich eh nicht vorhatten, aber ich will allen zeigen das du meine Freundin bist." Rachel: "Heißt das du willst mich noch?" Finn: "Natürlich und jetzt küss mich!" Wir küssten uns wieder. So lange bis wir nach Hause mussten. Ich schlief mit einem Lächeln ein... So das wars erstmal. Heute Mittag bin ich erstmal weg aber heute Aben kommt noch ein neuer Teil. Aber erst so um 10. Ich kann wieder ein verraten. Die Beziehung wird wieder auf eine Probe gestellt, es wird romantisch und Finn wird eine kleine Begegnug mit Jesse haben...:D LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Tränen und Schmerz In dem Kapitel kommen ein Paar beleidigungen vor, nur zur Info.... :D *18. Dezember - Rachels Geburtstag* *Rachel* Heute wachte ich mit einem fettem Grinsen auf. Heute war mein Geburtstag... Ich machte mich fertig und ging erst mal frühstücken. Da waren auch schon meine Dads. Sie beglückwünschten mich und gaben mir Geschenke. Ich aß, gerade als ich fertig war, klingelte es. "Danke nochmal! Ich muss los. Bis dann!" Ich küsste beide auf die Wange, griff meine Tasche und trat vor die Tür. Dort wartete Finn. Er grinste mich an. Er betrachtete mich kurz, und trat dann vor, um mich zu küssen. "Du siehst wunderschön aus, wie immer. Alles gute zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz." "Danke." Dann nahm er meine Hand und lief mit mir zu seinem Auto. Ich setzte mich hin und während der Fahrt, sangen wir zu den Liedern im Radio mit. Auf dem Weg in die Schule nahm er wieder meine Hand. Die ersten beiden Stunden waren relativ langweilig. Quinn hatte mich fast umgerannt als ich in die Schule kam. Als es zur Pause klingelte, gingen Quinn und ich vor weil Finn gerade mit seinen Kumpeln in irgendeine Footballstrategie vertieft war. Wir standen auf dem Pausenhof und lachten, ich sah erst auf, als ich merkte das jemand vor mir stand. Ich sah mit einem grinsen auf, erstens weil ich noch mit Quinn lachte und zweitens weil ich dachte das es Finn war. Aber als ich sah, wer vor mir stand, entgleisten mir alle Gesichtszüge. Jesse. Ich konnte nicht reagieren, so geschockt war ich. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich. Mitten auf den Mund. Er nahm seine Hände weg und schlang sie um meine Tailie. Er hatte mich fest im Griff. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Als ich mich von dem Schock erholt hatte und wieder klar denken konnt, schlug ich wie wild mit meinen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein. Er ließ mich einfach nicht merh los. Ich schlug weiter auf ihn ein, er schien das gar nicht zu merken. Ich trat auf seinen Fuß, auch das änderte nichts. Quinn versuchte mich wegzuziehen, schaffte es aber nicht. Als ich versuchte meinen Kopf wegzudrehen, hielt er auch diesen fest. Mittlerweile war ich echt verzweifelt. Plötzlich wurde Jesse von mir weggerissen. Quinn nahm mich sofort in den Arm, mir liefen schon wieder Tränen über die Wangen. Wir beobachteten still das Geschehen... Die Tränen versperrten mir die Sicht, also blinzelte ich weg, und was ich sah... Mir blieb die Luft weg. Finn. Mein Finn. Er stand da und hatte Jesse am Kragen, an eine Wand gedrängt. Um ihn herum, seine Footballkumpel. Quinn und ich standen immernoch starr vor Schreck da. Finn: "Was soll das? Erst verletzt du sie, schreist sie an und gibst ihr eine Ohrfeige, du hast sie immer angelogen. Jetzt küsst du sie. WAS SOLL DIE SCHEIßE?" Jesse: "Sie hat mich geküsst nicht ich sie." Ich dachte ich höre nicht recht. Jetzt wollte er auch noch meine Beziehung zerstören. Immer wenn alles gut war, machte er mir irgenetwas kaputt. Ich weinte wieder doller. Finn: "Du scheiß Arschloch! Wieso lügst du? Du machst alles kaputt! Ich hasse dich!" Jetzt verpasste Finn ihm einen Schlag in den Magen, Jesse stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Gegen sie hatte er keine Chance. Finn war völlig außer sich, er schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein. Zur Krönung, verpasste er ihm noch einen Schlag auf die Nase, die laut knackte. Finn: "Wenn du sie noch einmal anfasst, dann willst du mich nicht erleben, das schwör ich dir: Und wenn du auch nur einem Lehrer, dem Direktor oder sonstwen davon erzählst, ich weiß wo du wohnst, nur so nebenbei. Und jetzt hau ab!" Er schlug ihn grob zu Seite, dann rannte er schnell zu mir. Er nahm mich sofort in den Arm und strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf. Ich musste irgendwas tun, ihm irgendwie sagen, dass ich ihn nicht geküsst habe. Aber mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. thumb|244px Rachel: "Finn...ich hab....i-ich war das nicht." Finn: "Shh...Rachel, ich weiß, ich habs gesehen, alles ist ok, ich bin da." Irgendwann wurden die Tränen weniger und ich hatte mich wieder beruhigt. Finn strich mir nochmal die Tränen von den Wangen, dann lächelte er mich schief an. Finn: "Die nächste Stunde fängt gleich an. Gehen wir?" Rachel: "Tust du mir vorher einen Gefallen?" Finn: "Ich würde alles für dich machen." Rachel: "Küss mich, bitte." Mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich runter und küsste mich. Wenig später lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Er reichte mir seine Hand. "Komm." Zusammen gingen wir wieder in den Unterricht, er hatte Recht, er war da. Immer. Und solange er da war, war alles gut. Romantik ♥ *Finn* Rachel und ich liefen gerade aus der Schule. Ich hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. Heute hatte ich etwas besonderes vorbereitet, da sie ja Geburtstag hatte. Finn: "Hat meine Schönheit heute Mittag schon etwas vor?" Rachel: "Du Spinner! Und ja, hab ich, ich mache heute etwas mit dir." Sie lachte. Auf genau die Antwort hatte ich gewartet. Finn: "Die Antwort hatte ich mir erhofft. Steh einfach um 15:00 vor dein Haus, ok?" Das schien sie zu verwirren. Rachel: "Und dann?" Finn: "Das wirst du schon sehen." Wir fuhren zusammen heim, und ich begleitete sie bis vor die Haustür. Finn: "Ach ja, eins noch: Schau nicht aus dem Fenster oder geh raus, bis um 3." Rachel; "Ahm, ok." Ich lachte, sie sah so süß aus, wenn sie verwirrt war. Finn: "Dann bis nachher." Ich küsste sie nochmal, dann ging ich nach Hause um die Sachen zu holen und um mein Auto abzustellen. Das würde jetzt eine Weile dauern... Fertig! So, jetzt müsste Rachel eigentlich loslaufen... *Rachel* Ich befolgte Finns Anweisungen und habe bis jetzt nicht rausgeschaut. Jetzt würde ich mich dann mal auf den Weg machen. Ich war ziemlich neugierig. Ich machte die Haustür auf, erst sah ich gar nichts, dann sah ich einen roten Streifen. Was das wohl war? Dann aber sah ich vor mich, wo der rote "Streifen" wohl angefangen haben muss. Ich bemerkte, dass es Rosenblätter waren. Jetzt wusste ich, warum ich nicht rausschauen sollte. Ich lief den Rosenblättern entlang. Wow, war das schön. Ich stand vor der Straße, als ich unserem Garten ein großes Herz, auch aus roten Rosenblättern, sah. Es war direkt unter meinem Zimmerfenster. Das war ja süß von Finn. Aber in dem Herz stand etwas, also ging ich darauf zu um es zu lesen. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Rachel. Ich liebe dich, Finn. Einen Moment. Ich liebe dich? Das hatte er noch nie zu mir gesagt. Ich auch nicht. Ich wusste, ich war in ihn verliebt. Aber ich hatte bis jetzt nur zu Jesse gesagt, und er hatte mich verletzt. Aber jetzt wo ich es so vor mir sah, wusste ich, das ich ihn auch liebte. Und das würde ich ihm auch sagen. Gleich. Ich sollte langsam mal los laufen. Aber wohin? Ich lief einfach mal weiter, immer den Blättern entlang. Und tatsächlich, sie ging immer weiter. Langsam konnte ich erahnen wo er war. Zumindest ging ich davon aus, das er da warten wurde. Spätestens jetzt wo ich durch das kleine Waldstück lief, wusste ich, das er bei der Lichtung war. Wir waren schon eine Weile nicht mehr da gewesen. Ich konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten, ihn zu sehen. Und da, die Rosenblätter hörten auf. Auf unserer Lichtung. Und da stand er. Mit einem großen, nein rießigen Strauß Rosen. Als er Schritte hörte, sah er auf und strahlte mich an. Jetzt stand ich vor ihm. "Finn..." Er drückte mir grinsend den Strauß in die Hand. "Alles liebe zum Geburtstag, mein Schatz." "Danke..." Ich küsste ihn, bedacht darauf den wunderschönen Strauß nicht zu zerdrücken. Der ganze Stress heute Morgen war ganz vergessen. Er löste sich von mir und nahm meine Hand. "Komm ich möchte dir was zeigen...." Langsam lief er vorwärts. Dann blieb er stehen. Wir standen vor unserem Baum. "Hä?" Er lachte und zeigte nach oben. Jetzt wusste ich was er meinte, dort oben war eine Plattform. "Hast du die gebaut?" Er nickte und er kletterte voraus. Sie hatte einen erhöhten Rand, sodass man sich dagegenlenen konnte und nicht runterfällt. Er saß schon, ich musste mir noch überlegen wie ich da hoch kommen sollte, ohne meinen Strauß zu zerstören. "Rach?" Er beugte sich runter und sah mich belustigt an. "Ich will die Rosen nicht kaputt machen!" "Wirf!" "Finn Hudson, wehe du fängst ihn nicht!" Er lachte. "Rachel, stell dich nicht so an. Wirf einfach. Ich werd ihn schon fangen." Ich warf ihn hoch und er fing ihn tatsächlich. "Hab ich doch gesagt." Ich streckte ihm noch die Zunge raus, dann kletterte ich zu ihm und setzte mich neben ihn. Er rutschte noch etwas näher an ich ran. Ich lehte mich an seine Schulter. Dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte ein kleines Kästchen heraus. Langsam machte er es auf. Und was darin war raubte mir den Atem... *Finn* Oh man, war ich aufgeregt! Es ist nur ein Geschenk, nur ein Geschenk, alles ist ok. Es war deine Idee, du thumb|214pxschaffst das. Ich mache keinen Rückzieher, alles wird gut. Okay, ich war definitiv verwirrt. Oh! Sie sah mich schon die ganze Zeit an. Dann sollte ich wohl anfangen. Wieso war ich nur so aufgeregt. Langsam klappte ich die Box auf. Ich schaute sie an, sie senkte den Blick und als sie den Inhalt sah wurden ihre Augen ganz groß. Ich sollte wohl etwas sagen... Der Ring ♥ *Finn* Finn: "Rach, das ist kein Ring. Also doch, aber...ich weiß auch nicht." Ich atmete tief durch und sammelte den Mut, den ich für das was ich gleich machen würde definitiv brauchte. Finn: "Rachel, ich liebe dich, einfach alles an dir. Man sagt jeder Mensch hat Fehler, aber bei dir finde ich einfach keinen. Du bist perfekt. Einfach perfekt. Du bist so süß und doch sexy. So schüchtern aber bist trotzdem immer ehrlich. Du passt einfach perfekt zu mir. Das ist kein Verlobungsring, es ist ein Versprechen. Ich verspreche dir immer an deiner Seite zu sein, immer. Ich verspreche dir, das ich dich nie so verletzen wede wie Jesse es getan hat, nie. Weil es mir schon das Herz bricht dich traurig zu sehen, da als du zu mir gekommen bist, wegen ihm, es war einer der schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens. Weil ich es nicht ertragen kann dich so zu sehen. Ich bin trotzdem irgendwie froh, sonst wären wir´jetzt nicht hier geschweige denn zusammen. Ich liebe dich und mit dem Ring möchte ich dir versprechen das ich solange bei dir bleibe bis du mich nicht mehr willst, und dich irgendwann zu heiraten, wenn wir beide bereit sind." Rachel saß vor mir mit Tränen in den Augen und dann hielt sie mir die Hand hin. Ich streifte ihr den Ring langsam über. Ich hatte noch etwas eingravieren lassen: ♥Rachel & Finn Für Immer♥ Rachel: "Finn, ich glaube das war das allerschönste was du je zu mir gesagt hast, ich liebe dich so unheimlich." Sie beugte sich vor uns küsste mich. Ich glaube das war der schönste Kuss, meines Lebens. Wir hatten uns schon so oft geküsst, aber diesesmal war es etwas volkommen anderes. Sie hatte mir sozusagen gesagt, das sie mich auch mal heiraten möchte. Langsam lösten wir uns wieder voneinander und sie setzte sich nahe zu mir. Und legte den Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ich strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. Rachel: "Denk mal was wir alles noch erleben werden.... wenn wir irgendwann mal heiraten und kinder bekommen, zusammen wohnen, das wir so unglaublich schön werden. Wenn wir mal zusammen wohnen, werden wir uns immer sehen, du wirst das erste sein, was ich sehe, wenn ich aufwache und das letzte bevor ich einschlafe...." Wir redeten noch weiter wie unsere Zukunft wohl aussehen möge, eins war sicher sie würde toll werden. Egal wo unser Weg uns hinführen möge oder wie er aussieht, solage wir zusammen sind war alles gut... Gespräche mit den Eltern... *Rachel* Eine Woche war es schon her, seit Finn mir den "Antrag" gemacht hatte. Und ich liebte ihn dafür. Quinn und ich waren bestimmt 5 minuten am Tag danach in der Schule quitschend und kreischend auf der Stelle gehüpft. Sie hatte sich so für mich gefreut, weil sie wusste das ich Finn liebte und wie wichtig er mir war. Heute Mittag würde Finn zu mir kommen und dann würde ich ihn meinen Eltern vorstellen, sie wollten ihn schon so lange kennenlernen. Dann würden wir zu ihm fahren, um mich seiner Mutter vorzustellen.... Wir standen vor meiner Haustür, die Schule war aus und ich hatte Finn gleich mit zu mir genommen. Er zerquetschte schon beinahe meine Hand. Rachel: "Finn, beruhige dich, alles ist okay, sie werden dich mögen, schon alleine weil ich dich liebe und du mich glücklich machst. Du bist charmant und witzig, es kann nichts schief gehen. Du schaffst das, ich helfe dir dabei. Ich liebe dich. Komm wir gehen rein, du wirst sehen, es wird ihnen nicht schwer fallen dich zu mögen. Ich lächelte ihm nochmal aufmunternt und küsste ihn auf die Wange, dann machte ich die Tür auf und zog ihn mit rein. Rachel: "Dad, Daddy, wir sind da!" Hiram: "Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, kommt einfach rein." Zusammen gingen wir rein und meine Dads fingen an Finn sachen zu fragen. Ich behielt Recht, sie mochten ihn, sogar sehr, irgendwann fingen sie an über Football zu diskutieren und Finn wurde immer gelassener. Später verabschiedeten wir uns, weil wir ja noch zu Finns Mum wollten, auch sie mochte mich sehr. Auf Anhieb verstanden wir uns gut, auch mit Burt war es kein Problem. Alles lief perfekt. Mittlerweile lagen wir auf Finns Bett kuschelten und küssten uns. *Finn* Finn: "Ich wünschte wir könnten für immer so bleiben. Im Moment ist alles so perfekt, es gibt keine Probleme und du bist bei mir." Rachel: "Ich wünschte ich könnte hier bleiben..." Finn: "Wieso eigentlich nicht?" Rachel: "Ich glaube nicht, das meine Dads oder Burt das erlauben würde..." Finn: "Ich will aber nicht das du gehst." Rachel: "Ich will auch nicht gehen, aber es geht nicht anders." Finn: "Wir können doch mal fragen, komm." Er nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo Burt und Carole saßen. Finn: "Mum, Burt, darf Rachel heute hier übernachten, ich meine heute ist Freitag und wir haben keine Schule..." Burt: "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Ihr seid erst zusammen und -" Carole legte Burt eine Hand aufs Knie. Carole: "Natürlich darf sie, Schätzchen, solange deine Eltern auch damit einverstanden sind." Rachel: "Ich werde sie Fragen, Carole." Burt: "Wieso fällst du mir nur immer in den Rücken?" Carole lachte Carole: "Liebling, es sind Teenager, wir waren auch nicht anders." Burt lief rot an und ich entschied es war Zeit zu gehen, ich zog Rachel schnell aus dem Zimmer, ich weiß nicht was sonst noch für Geschichten gekommen wären. So was wollte ich gar nicht erst wissen. Finn: "Wir fragen Rachels Dads!" Das rief ich noch ins Zimmer bevor ich uns wieder in Sicherheit vor irgendwelchen peinlichen "Als ich noch jung war...." Geschichten rettete. Ich reichte Rachel das Telefon. Rachel: "Hi Daddy, ich wollte fragen ob ich heute bei Finn übernachten darf..." ... Rachel hörte aufmerksam zu. Rachel: "Danke, ihr seid die besten, Ich hab euch lieb, ja bis morgen." Als sie aufgelegt hatte warf sie das Telefon achtlos aufs Bett und fiel mir um den Hals. Ich drückte sie fest und zog sie auf meinen Schoß. Sie küsste mich auf die Stirn. Rachel: "Finny - Schatz, ich darf!" Ich lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss. Heute würde ich also erfahren wie es sich anfühlte neben Rachel Berry einzuschlafen.... Zukunft... *Finn* Rachel und ich lagen im Garten auf einer Decke, sie in meinen Armen. Rachel war heute anders als sonst, so schweigsam und nachdenklich. Es war komisch. Sonst war sie immer so fröhlich und sie strahlte immer so. Heute hatte sie noch nie gelacht, was wirklich schade war, denn wenn sie den Raum betrart erstrahlte alles. Sie war immer so positiv... Rachel: "Finn, hast du schon mal....über die Zukunft nachgedacht?" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Das bedrückte sie? Die Zukunft? Unsere Zukunft? Finn: "Ja hab ich , wieso fragst du?" Rachel: "Ich weiß nicht...wir machen bald unseren Abschluss, wie soll...wie soll es mit uns weitergehen?" Finn: "Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, ich hab dir mein Versprechen gegeben, ich liebe dich, Rach, ich wil dich nicht verlieren." Rachel: "Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren. A-aber wo willst...hast du schon überlegt auf welches College du willst?" Finn: "Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Irgendwas mit Football. Ich hab schon ein paar Stipendien bekommen. Was möchtest du machen?" Rachel: "Ich möchte auf die NYADA in New York. Wenn ich angenommen werde..." Finn: "Wenn sie dich nicht nehmen, sind sie ziemlich dumm, du hast eine fantastische Stimme und bist so begabt...Ich glaube ich weiß auch wohin ich gehen werde. Ich komm mit nach New York." Rachel: "Du willst auch nach New York?" Finn: "Ich will dahin wo du bist, wenn du nach New York willst, gehen wir nach New York." Rachel: "Ich liebe dich." Finn: "Ich dich auch, aber hast du dir schonmal überlegt, das wir...wenn wir nach New York gehen...vielleicht zusammen ziehen? Ich meine...nur wenn du willst, vergiss es, ich wollte dich zu nichts drängen, ich - " *Rachel* Finn redete wie ein Wasserfall. Das tat er immer wenn er aufgeregt war oder sich um irgendwas sorgte oder eher irgendwen. Aber wieso sollte ich nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen wollen? Ich hatte auch schon oft darüber nachgedacht, sehr oft genau genommen. Deswegen erstickte ich seine Bedenken in einem Kuss. Rachel: "Finn ich würde liebendgerne mit dir zusammen wohnen. Ich liebe dich. Die eine Nacht in der ich bei dir übernachten durfte, ich hab noch nie so gut geschlafen, als in deinen Armen. Wenn ich jeden Abend in deinen Armen einschlafen könnte, Finn, das wäre einfach wunderbar." Finn: "Ich liebe dich auch, sehr sogar. In dem Fall freu ich mich sehr auf unsere gemeinsame Wohnung." Rachel: "Ich mich auch." Oh ja das würde eine sehr schöne Zeit werden... Graduation :) *Rachel* Ich stand in meinem Zimmer vor dem Spiegel. Heute war es also soweit. Wir würden unseren Abschluss bekommen und die High School verlassen. Auf der einen Seite war ich super glücklich weil wir den Abschulss geschafft hatten, andererseits würde sich alles verändern. Ich wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen, das musste wohl Finn sein, das hieß es ging los zur Abschlussfeier. Ich sah mich nochmal kurz im Spiegel an, strich mir über das Kleid, schnappte mir meine Abschlussrobe und ging dann runter um Finn zu ihn zu begrüßen... *Finn* Wow, war das erst was mir einfiel als ich Rachel die Treppe runterkommen sah. Sie kam zu mir und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen um mich zu küssen. thumb "W- wow, Rach, du siehst wunderschön aus." Sie lächelte mich an und strich sich unsicher über das Kleid. "Echt?" Jetzt musste ich lachen. "Ja, echt." Sie sah immernoch etwas unsicher aus. "Ich meine, ich kann auch...ich glaub ich zieh mich nochmal um, warte kurz, das ist zu - " Sie wollte schon wieder los die Treppe hochrennen. "Baby, du siehst wunderschön aus, wie immer. Das Kleid passt zu dir uns steht dir perfekt. Du bist perfekt." Ich lächelte sie an. "Wenn du das sagst." Sie küsste mich nochmal. Dann sah sie mich an. "Bist du auch so aufgeregt wie ich?" "Ein bisschen, ja." "Du siehst übrigens auch toll aus", grinste sie mich an und rückte meine Krawatte zurecht. "Danke. Du wirst aber die schönste bleiben.thumb|left|200px Du wirst alle umhauen und alle anderen Mädchen in dne Hintergrund stellen. Alle werden versuchen dich mir auszuspannen, nur weil sie mit dir tanzen wollten." "Jetzt bin ich mir sicher das du lügst." Sie grinste immernoch. "Aber danke. Du weißt schon das ich heute mit niemand anderem außer dir tanzen werde, oder? So schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los." "Dann bin ich ja beruhingt." Ich sah sie mir nochmal genau an. Ja sie würde definitiv die schönste bleiben. Und ich hatte die anderen noch nicht mal gesehen. Ich hielt ihr meinen Arm hin. "Bereit deinen Abschluss zu bekommen?" Sie lächelte zu mir hoch. "Bereit." *Finn* Finn, tief durchatmen, alles wird gut. Ich sollte jetzt aufstehen und da hoch auf die Bühne gehen und eine Rede halten. Ich wurde als Abschlussredner gewählt was ziehmlich cool war, da ich ja erst dieses Jahr an die Schule gekommen war. Rachel drückte nochmal meine Hand und ich stand auf. Ich ging zum Rednerpult. Jetzt gings los. "Hey..ahm, also heute machen wir unseren Abschluss. Heute werden sich unsere Wege trennen. Es wird sich alles verändern. Wir sind wie eine Familie zusammengewachsen. Wir haben uns gegenseitig gestritten, die Freunde und Freundinnen weggenommen und uns teilweise auch angeschrien. Aber so geht das in einer Familie eben zu. Aber jedes Mal haben wir uns wieder zusammengerissen und uns vertragen. Wir gehören zusammen und trotzdem werden wir uns heute trennen. Wir werden Kontakt halten und uns noch immer treffen, es wird aber trotzdem anders werden. Zusammen sind wir durch gute Zeiten und schlechte Zeiten gegangen. Kurt hätte fast seinen Vater verloren, Sam hat sein Haus verloren, jeder hat sein eigenes Päckchen. Aber zusammen haben wir alles geschafft. Ich bin erst seit diesem Jahr hier, und wurde herzlich in diese Familie aufgenommen. Seit ich hier bin, hat sich mein Leben sehr verändert. Ich hab so vieles gewonnen. Eine wunderbare Freundin, ich könnte mir keine bessere wünschen, einen tollen Bruder, und viele sehr gute Freunde. Ich bin dankbar das ich euch habe. Wir hatten ein perfektes Abschlussjahr zusammen, und das nur weil wir dabei waren. Egal wo wir alle hingehen werden, wir werden immer eine Familie bleiben..." Ich war fertig und ging langsam von der Bühne zu meinem Platz neben Rachel. Ein paar Mädchen hatten geweint, die Jungs teilweise auch. Jetzt war auch meine letzte Aufgabe auf der High School erfüllt. Alle wurden nacheinander aufgerufen um ihr Zeugnis zu bekommen. Jeder strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und weinte dabei. Dann standen alle auf der Bühne und warfen ihre Hüte hoch. Das wars also. Wir hatten die High School fertig... thumb|left|290px I Won´t Give Up... ♫ *Finn* Alle waren schon feiern gegangen. Ich war auch mich umziehen gewesen, dann wollte ich Rachel suchen. Ich fand sie aber niergendwo. Ich wusste nicht wo ich noch suchen sollte, als ich ihre Stimme hörte. Ich lief ihr nach und kam dann bei der Aula an, ich lehnte mich in den Türrahmen, dort auf der Bühne stand sie und sang. Allein alles war leer. Der Song war I won´t give up. Es war offensichtlich das sie ihn für uns sang und es war wunderschön. Sie hatte mich anscheinend nicht bemerkt, denn am Ende des Songs ging ich zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. "Danke", flüsterte ich. "Wofür?" "Für alles. Einfach das du immer für mich da bist und mich liebst." Sie lächelte mich an und küsste mich wieder. "Ich liebe dich, Finn." "Ich dich auch, Rachel." Erneut trafen sich unsere Lippen zu unserem letzten Kuss in der High School, unsere Zukunft war noch ungewiss, aber eins war sicher ich würde sie mit Rachel verbringen.... thumb|230px______________________________________________________ Ich möchte euch noch allen danken, die die FF gelesen haben und denen sie gefallen hat, die sie mögen und mir Kommentare hinterlassen haben :) Ich hab mich rießig gefreut :) Danke <3 Die Fortsetzung heißt: Finchel College & New York LG JustLoveKlaine ♥ Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte